When You Tell Me That You Love Me (KaiHun)
by ayanesakura chan
Summary: "Jadi itu kau yah?" "Hm?" "Yeah, seorang anak laki-laki yang menangis sendirian di bawah pohon ini sambil memanggil-manggil ayahnya," "Kau benar," and let them get their happily ever after ending. A KaiHun Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**When You Tell Me That You Love Me**

_(Song by Diana Rose)_

Ayane Sakura-Chan

Jongin X Sehun

_Romance. Slice of Life_

_PG-15_

_2 Shoot_

_**Ini KaiHun ver dari Baekyeol ori-nya.**_

_**Saya ingin membuktikan ucapan dari author lain yang ingin berhenti dari ffn. Tapi, kalau saya berhenti mungkin saya akan berhenti menulis fic karena saya tidak suka membuat blog ataupun wp pribadi. **_

...

...

...

'_Everything you ask for_

_Nothing is above me_

_I'm shining like a candle in the dark_

_When You Tell Me That You Love Me.'_

_**(The Most Beautiful Song, Ever)**_

...

...

...

**Sehun Is Just Sehun Himself**

Sehun adalah seorang remaja yang biasa. Sungguh, benar-benar biasa. Dia hidup dalam keluarga normal yang terdiri dari ibunya dan dirinya sendiri. Yah, ayahnya sudah meninggal dunia ketika dia masih duduk di bangku kelas satu sekolah dasar. Kemudian sekarang dia berada di tahun keduanya di Senior High School, berada di jurusan sains semenjak dia tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau sosial. Ya, dia adalah seorang individualis. Salahkan lingkungannya, yang mementuk karakternya sehingga dia menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Dan dia mempunyai seorang 'saudara kembar' yang sudah melewati banyak suka dan duka bersama semenjak mereka 'balita', Xi Luhan. Seorang namja manis keturunan China yang tinggal di Korea semenjak dia masih berusia lima tahun. Persahabatan mereka terjalin dengan sangat murni dan sudah menembus hitungan waktu yang mengalahkan kecepatan cahaya, karena mereka tidak bisa menjelaskan kapan 'tali' itu mulai terjalin.

Saat menilik pada sosok seorang Xi Luhan, kita akan disuguhkan pemandangan surga dunia yang memabukan. Dimana seorang remaja belia yang berusia tujuh belas tahun itu berparas sangat rupawan dengan kontur wajah yang menyerupai malaikat. Kulit putih merona dan bersinar, bibir tipis, kecil, dan merah muda, hidung kecil tetapi mancung dan manis, kemudian yang terbaik adalah, sepasang _hazel_ kecoklatan yang menantang dunia dengan penuh pesona. Jika belum cukup sampai disitu, Luhan adalah seorang jenius kecil yang sangat rajin dan penyayang. Dia selalu mengungguli teman-temannya dalam setiap mata pelajaran dan, selalu mengutamakan kepentingan orang lain di atas kepentingannya sisi kiri, seorang Sehun sendiri adalah... dirinya sendiri, cukup sebuah nama, 'Oh Sehun' yang bisa menjadi deskripsi secara keseluruhan dari sosok rapuh itu. Mempunyai badan mungil, dengan raut wajah sayu dan intelek yang rata-rata. Dan seperti yang kita semua tahu, rata-rata tidak akan 'hidup' dalam dunia ini. _**Yang ada hanya dua, hitam dan putih, baik atau tidak, bukannya abu-abu, si netral yang membingungkan.**_

Terkadang, pandangan orang menusuk Sehun secara perlahan saat mereka berjalan berdua menelusuri lorong sekolah yang panjang. Pandangan yang menghakimi bahwa dalam kenyataan, _si putih_ tidak seharusnya berdampingan dengan _si abu-abu_. Namun, saat melihat senyuman menawan Luhan, tatapan itu perlahan menghilang bagaikan bekas luka gores yang kecil saja. Dan saat ini, sepenuhnya, dia tersadar, bahwa... **dalam hidup, orang lain hanya sebagai penonton, dia yang berperan.**

Sepulang sekolah, Sehun akan menjalankan _part time_nya di sebuah kedai ramen sebagai pelayan. Dia bekerja pada Yifan _ajushi_, paman dari Luhan yang berbaik hati mengizinkannya bekerja disana. Meski terkadang jadwal sekolah membunuhnya, sebisa mungkin Sehun tetap berusaha menjalankan jadwal pekerjaannya dengan baik. Dia selalu datang tepat waktu ke kedai itu, dan itulah yang membuat banyak orang-orang terdekatnya kagum padanya. Di balik sosok rapuh itu, ternyata terpendam jiwa pejuang yang begitu hebat.

"Hari ini ada _shift_?"Luhan bertanya padanya seusai jam terakhir selesai. Sehun mengangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu. Mereka memang selalu mengambil jadwal dan jam yang sama sehingga bisa selalu berdua.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke depan,"Luhan menggandeng tangan kurus Sehun dengan tangannya yang sedikit lebih besar. Keduanya berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dengan riang, karena satu lagi hari melelahkan tentang sekolah sudah terlewatkan.

"Hah... ternyata paman Yoon sudah menjemputku, aku pulang dulu yah... _anyeong..._"Luhan segera berlari menuju supir pribadi keluarganya yang ternyata sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang. Sehun mengiringi kepergiannya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang terukir di bibirnya.

Sering dia berpikir, kenapa Luhan bisa mempunyai takdir yang begitu baik? Apa karena di kehidupan masa lalu dia adalah seorang biksu yang baik sehingga di masa sekarang dia terlahir sebagai seorang 'malaikat'? dan, jika itu benar, apakah Sehun dulunya adalah seorang penyandang cacat yang pemalas sehingga reinkarnasinya menjadi seperti ini? Tapi jawabannya selalu sama, dia hanya akan mengendikan bahunya dan segera menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran itu dari dalam benaknya. "Mana mungkin Luhan mengalami reinkarnasi, dia bahkan seorang Kristian yang taat,bodoh sekali aku ini."

...

...

...

"Paman, ramennya dua lagi... meja enam tambah satu mangkok... meja tiga lima mangkok, yang satu kuahnya jangan terlalu banyak,"hari ini memang sangat ramai. Sehun bahkan baru bekerja selama satu setengah jam, dan peluh tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari pori-porinya. Menandakan bahwa cuaca di musim semi – menjelang panas ini memang lebih tinggi dari hari-hari sebelumnya, dan tentu saja, keramaian membuat ruangan sempit ini terasa lebih sesak.

"Pelayan! Aku sudah menunggu selama setengah jam!"seorang laki-laki dengan suara bassnya yang duduk di pojok kanan nampak protes dengan nada emosi.

"Ya, sebentar..."Sehun sedikit berteriak.

"Aishhh... menyebalkan sekali! Katanya pelayanan disini yang terbaik, kau bohong padaku eoh?"namja _tan_ itu memprotes kekasih kecilnya yang sedari tadi duduk diam, seperti anak anjing yang menurut.

"Eum... aku tidak bohong. Biasanya sangat cepat kok, mungkin karena malam ini ramai jadi pelayannya sangat sibuk. Lagipula kita duduk di pojok, mungkin mereka tidak melihat kita,"kata si kecil pelan-pelan. Si pemilik suara bass kemudian tersenyum saat mendengar penjelasan dengan nada menggemaskan dari kekasihnya.

"_Aigooo_... kau manis sekali,"pujinya sambil mengusak rambut halus namja kecil itu dengan sayang.

"_Ekhem..._ jika kalian tidak keberatan. Tolong ingat, aku masih bernafas disini. Tepat diantara kalian,"dan sebuah suara terdengar dari arah _namja_ berkulit _tan_, mengganggu acara bermesraan sepasang kekasih itu.

"_Mck..._ kau mengganggu saja, makanya cari kekasih!"kata _namja_ bersuara bass kemudian menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala kekasihnya yang kini sedang menunduk malu.

"Ha... belum saatnya mencari kekasih baru. Aku masih belum bisa melupakan Krystal,"kata _namja_ kulit _tan_ itu.

"Yeah... tapi suatu saat kau harus menemukan yang baru,"timpal si _namja_ bersuara bass.

"Tentu saja _hyung giant_-ku,"kata si _namja tan_ kemudian tersenyum.

"Ini pesanan kalian..."dan Sehun dengan tiga mangkuk ramen tiba di meja nomor dua itu. Dia pergi dari sana kemudian kembali dengan teko baru yang sudah diiisi dengan air minum.

"Hei... maaf, aku rasa kau salah menyajikan, aku bilang tanpa sayur kan?"dan si g_rumpy_, dengan suara basskembali kesal.

"Ah? Maaf, kalau begitu biar saya ganti,"kata Sehun panik.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja yang memakan sayuranmu nanti Chanyeol _hyung_..."dan suara lembut itu membuat Sehun terpaku sejenak.

Suaranya? meski dia yakin sekali bahwa baru kali ini dia mendengar suara itu tapi sosok ini terasa sangat familiar di dalam memori Sehun.

...

...

...

Dan hari ini akhirnya musim panas tiba. Artinya dimulai dari hari ini, tanggal dua juni sampai dua bulan ke depan, Sehun memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk mengerjakan banyak hal yang menyenangkan. Dia sudah menyusun jadwal yang sempurna, mulai dari mengerjakan semua PR musim panasnya di minggu pertama, kemudian bekerja part time lebih banyak, menabung uang hasil part time untuk membeli sepatu baru yang diimpikannya, dan mengunjungi hutan di pinggir kotanya setiap dua hari sekali. Jika seperti ini, maka kesimpulannya musim panas Sehun akan berjalan sama dengan musim panas-musim panas sebelumnya. Tidak ada liburan, tidak ada pantai biru dan berjemur, ataupun sekedar semangka dingin yang memiliki sedikit biji di dalamnya untuk dimakan.

Tapi Sehun adalah Sehun, dan setidakmenyenangkan apapun hidupnya ini, dia tetap akan berdiri kokoh pada porosnya sendiri. Bukannya ulat melewati tahap kepompong dulu sebelum ia menjadi kupu-kupu yang indah? Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang selalu Sehun pegang. Takdir manusia sama halnya dengan takdir kupu-kupu, harus melewati masa-masa sulit untuk akhirnya meraih kebahagiaan mereka. Lagipula, dia pernah membaca, bahwa kepompong hanya akan berubah menjadi kupu-kupu saat kepompong itu keluar sendiri dari pupanya, bukan karena bantuan dari makhluk lain, berarti manusia pun begitu. Manusia harus berusaha sendiri untuk mengubah takdir yang ada pada mereka.

"Ayolah Hun, sekali ini saja... ikut denganku,"Luhan memohon pada Sehun dengan _puppy eyes_nya.

"Tidak Lu... aku tidak mau mengganggu liburanmu dan Minseok,"jawab Sehun tanpa memandang sedikitpun pada Luhan. Dan dia tetap fokus pada hitungan aritmetikanya.

"Mck... tidak! Tidak akan begitu, Minseok _hyung_ pasti akan senang jika kau bisa ikut,"kata Luhan masih berusaha meyakinkan. Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar. Menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan memandang Luhan serius.

"Maaf Lu, aku tidak bisa. Kau tau kan, aku mempunyai banyak hal untuk dikerjakan,"kata Sehun lagi. luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah... aku tidak akan memaksamu,"kata Luhan akhirnya mengerti. Sehun tersenyum pada sahabat manisnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya biarkan aku membawa oleh-oleh untukmu?"tanya Luhan ceria.

"Hmm? Oleh-oleh ya? Ah, apa yang lebih baik dari hawaii selain bule tampan dengan kulit tan?"dan Sehun menyeringai nakal.

"Hahahaha... dasar bodoh!"Luhan meninju lengan Sehun pelan.

"Yasudah, nanti kubelikan sesuatu yang bagus. Eum... aku akan kembali seminggu lagi, dahhh..."dengan itu sosok sempurna Luhan menghilang dari pandangan Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Bisa saja dia ikut Luhan dan Minseok pergi ke Hawaii untuk satu minggu, bisa saja dia tidak melakukan part timenya dan melupakan sepatu idamannya untuk sejenak. Tapi, hutan itu tidak bisa menunggunya. Karena sesungguhnya yang menunggu adalah Sehun, menunggu seseorang untuk datang dan memeluknya.

...

...

...

Hari ini _part time_nya di toko buku dimulai. Di hari minggu yang cerah dengan terik matahari yang panas, Sehun bertugas sebagai kasir bersama dengan seorang teman satu sekolah yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Keduanya tidak kenal cukup dekat, mengingat mereka berada di dalam kelas. Dan juga... jangan lupakan sikap anti-sosial Sehun yang semakin menjadi-jadi dari hari ke hari. Anak itu selalu berusaha menghindar dari orang asing sebisa mungkin. Membuatnya menjadi sedikit terasingkan karena tidak memiliki banyak teman.

Berbeda dengan si mata bulat Kyungsoo yang justru sangat ramah dan _sociable_. Dia anak yang _humble_, dan bergaul dengan baik. Dia juga selalu menunjukan senyuman manisnya kepada setiap orang. Membuat kedua anak itu seperti dua kutub yang berbeda. Namun jika kalian mengingat hukum magnet, kalian akan mengerti. Bahwa, dua kutub yang berbeda akan mengalami gaya tarik menarik. Membuat keduanya dekat dalam ruang lingkup yang tersembunyi.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai melakukan _part time_?"Kyungsoo berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan semenjak keadaan sangat kaku.

"Hm... semenjak kelas tiga SMP sepertinya,"jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Wah... kau hebat yah,"puji Kyungsoo.

"Biasa saja. Aku kira itu hal yang wajar,"Sehun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku ingin melakukan _part time_ dari dulu, tapi orangtuaku selalu melarangku, mereka bilang nanti saja saat kau sudah SMA! Begitu..."Kyungsoo mempotkan bibirnya lucu.

"Wah... luar biasa,"komentar Sehun singkat. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Kenapa tokonya sangat sepi?

"Sepi yah..."gumam Kyugsoo lirih.

"Ah... tentu saja! Ini kan musim panas, kenapa aku bisa lupa! Orang-orang harusnya sedang berlibur bukannya mengunjungi toko buku!"kata Kyungsoo kemudian. Sehun mengangguk setuju kemudian kembali duduk di kursi kasir.

"Wah... bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau tidak ada pembeli!"Kyungsoo mulai heboh sendiri. Sehun meliriknya dari sudut matanya kemudian haya diam saja.

"Ah lebih baik..."

"_**Yeobseyo?"**_

"_**Hey**_**.. bisa datang ke toko buku?"**

"**Ah, toko buku tempat aku bekerja."**

"**Datang saja!"**

'Flip...'

"Hehehe... tenang saja, nanti juga ada pelanggan,"Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri.

Setengah jam berlalu dengan sunyi. Hanya ada suara kertas bergesekan yang timbul dari arah Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang memilih untuk membaca buku disana. Kyungsoo dengan buku resepnya, sedangkan Sehun dengan buku pendidikan anak. Yah, Sehun... meski dia adalah tipe anti-sosial tapi dia memiliki cita-cita di bidang sosial. Dia bercita-cita untuk bekerja di UNICEF. Bekerja disana, artinya dia bisa menolong anak-anak yang tidak seberuntung dirinya. Bekerja di UNICEF memang impian Sehun dari kecil.

'Tring...'dan suara _bell_ dari arah pintu masuk berbunyi. Sehun hendak berdiri dan menyapa pelanggan itu, namun Kyungsoo lebih dulu keluar dari meja kasir dan berlari ke arah pelanggan itu.

"_Jongin_!"suara manja Kyungsoo terdengar lagi.

"Hmm... ada apa?"tanya pelanggan itu. Pelanggan dengan postur tubuh yang sangat tinggi dan wajah yang sangat tampan. Dan Sehun mengenalinya, dia adalah laki-laki yang berkunjung ke kedai ramen malam itu. Dan sosoknya mengingatkannya kepada seseorang yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi-mimpi Sehun.

"_Jongin..._ tidak ada pelanggan yang datang. Aku takut tokonya tidak laku, jadi... kau yang membeli buku disini ya?"pinta Kyungsoo manja. Namja itu tersenyum kemudian mengusap rambut Kungsoo dengan sayang.

"Baiklah, seberapa banyak yang kau minta?"tanya namja itu.

"Banyaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk... sebanyak yang kau bisa,"kata Kyungsoo kemudian menarik namja itu ke arah Sehun.

"Sehun... ini Jongin, sepupuku. Dan Jongin, ini Sehun teman satu sekolahku!"Kyungsoo tersenyum kepadanya.

"Jongin _imnida_,"kata Jongin ramah.

"Sehun... _imnida_,"kata Sehun pelan.

"Nah Sehun-ah... Jongin yang akan menjadi pelanggan kita!"Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Jongin ikut tersenyum dibuatnya. Sementara Sehun, sedikit banyak dia mulai merasa bahwa... mungkin musim panasnya kali ini akan sedikit lebih berwarna.

TBC.

Doa kan saya yah! Saya mau ujian nih...


	2. Chapter 2

**When You Tell Me That You Love Me**

_(Song by Diana Rose)_

Ayane Sakura-Chan

Jongin X Sehun

_Romance. Slice of Life_

_PG-15_

_2 Shoot_

...

...

...

"Jadi itu kau yah?"

"Hm?"

"Yeah, seorang anak laki-laki yang menangis sendirian di bawah pohon ini sambil memanggil-manggil ayahnya,"

"Kau benar,"

...

...

...

Minggu berikutnya, Sehun melakukan _part time_nya seorang diri karena si mata bulat Do Kyungsoo tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya setelah dua jam berlalu. Tapi bagi Sehun, sendirian ada bagusnya juga. Keadaan jadi lebih tenang semenjak tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang. Kebetulan toko buku ini juga terletak di jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai sehingga kendaraan tidak banyak berlalulalang dengan suara mesin mereka yang memekikan telinga.

Sehun suka kedamaian, dia suka keheningan, tapi tidak berarti dia betah berada dalam kesepian. Baginya, dalam keheningan seperti ini, dia bisa menikmati waktunya sendiri sebagai makhluk individu, dan yeah... meski dia memang selalu seperti itu. Sedangkan jika sudah berurusan dengan sosial dia hanya akan merasa bahagia saat dia bersama dengan ibunya. Dan kesempatan itu sangat jarang dimilikinya karena ibunya selalu sibuk bekerja. Namun, meski Sehun terlihat sangat penyendiri dan dingin, sebenarnya anak itu sama dengan remaja-remaja SMA lain. Dia juga memiliki mimpi untuk warna ketujuhnya, dan dia selalu berharap bahwa anak di masa lalunya lah yang akan menjadi pelengkap pelangi Sehun.

'Tling~'suara bel masuk berbunyi, menandakan bahwa akhirnya ada pelanggan lain datang setelah tigapuluh menit yang lalu pelanggan terakhir datang.

"Hai?"dan Sehun tidak pernah bermimpi bahwa Jongin lah yang datang.

"Kyungsoo tidak datang,"kata Sehun kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya kembali kepada novel yang semenjak tadi dibacanya.

"Ah itu..."Jongin mengusap tengkuknya kikuk kemudian berjalan mendekati tempat kasir.

"Aku menggantikannya,"dan kalimat tunggal itu cukup untuk membuat perhatian Sehun kembali kepada sosok tinggi Jongin.

"Maksudmu?"Sehun menaikan alisnya sebelah.

"Yeah... anak manja itu bilang dia tidak tahan dengan _part time_. Katanya membosankan karena tidak ada pelanggan yang datang dan dia bilang... uang yang didapat tidak seberapa. Jadi... dia sekarang pergi ke Cina,"jelas Jongin kemudian tersenyum.

"Oh,"Sehun menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, membuat Jongin sedikit kesal karena sikap dinginnya.

"Kau tidak mau tau kenapa dia pergi ke Cina?"Jongin sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Tidak. Itu bukan unrusanku,"jawab Sehun acuh.

"Bukannya dia temanmu?"tanya Jongin heran.

"Bukan juga, kita hanya satu sekolah dan satu angkatan, itu saja,"Sehun masih tidak memandang ke arah jongin.

"Ah... begitu yah, kalau begitu kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku mau menggantikan Kyungsoo?"Jongin kembali mencoba.

"Hm..."Sehun menutup novel tebal yang dibacanya dengan kesal kemudian memincingkan matanya ke arah Jongin.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau menggantikan Kyungsoo?"tanya Sehun terpaksa.

"Karena aku ingin menemanimu?"dan jawaban Jongin membuat Sehun menjadi bingung.

"Aku rasa kita tidak sedekat itu sehingga kau harus menemaniku,"Sehun membuka novelnya kemudian mulai membaca.

"Belum. Kita memang belum dekat tapi aku akan mencoba lebih dekat denganmu,"kata Jongin kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah yaaaa! Tugas Kyungsoo dibagian resep, biografi, dan novel kan? Aku akan menata buku-buku di bagian itu,"dan sepeninggalan Jongin, Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya sedikit.

...

...

...

Dan tidak terasa seminggu telah berlalu. Hubungan keduanya menjadi semakin dekat. Sehun mulai terbuka kepada Jongin dan untuk sebaliknya, Jongin terlihat sangat gencar untuk mendekati Sehun. Namun sialnya, kedekatan mereka harus sedikit terusik saat sabtu kemarin paman pemilik toko buku memutuskan untuk menutup toko bukunya selama sisa musim panas karena tidak ada pelanggan, yang artinya tidak ada pemasukan serta tidak ada uang gaji yang bisa diberikan kepada kedua remaja itu. Untuk menutupi kekosongan itu, Sehun sekarang bekerja _part time_ di Kedai Bubble Tea yang sudah lama menjadi langganannya.

Siang ini, udara terasa sangat panas, suhu menunjukan drajat yang sangat fantastis dan membuat peluh bercucuran meski sudah berada dalam ruangan ber-AC yang sudah sangat rendah. Seperti halnya dengan Sehun. Sekarang dia sedang duduk di kursi bar sambil menulis beberapa bahan kebutuhan yang perlu dibeli atas perintah pemilik kedai. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, suara bel masuk berbunyi. Sehun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pelanggan.

"_Anye..._ eh? Luhan? Dan...?"Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung ketika mendapati sosok kecil sahabatnya datang ke tempatnya bekerja dengan Jongin.

"Hai... hehehe... kami datang untuk berkunjung... ah Sehun ini adalah Jongin,"Luhan menarik tangan Jongin untuk segera berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tunangan rancangan orangtuaku,"kata Luhan tidak suka. Jongin ikut mendengus mendengarnya.

"Eh? Ah... anyeong Jongin-sii..."kata Sehun sopan kemudian membungkuk sedikit. Persis seperti bertemu dengan orang baru.

"He?"Jongin memekik tidak percaya atas tingkah Sehun.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu yah, aku ada kencan dengan Minseok. Sehun... aku menitipkan Jongin,"kata Luhan kemudian tersenyum. Kedua objek di depannya menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Kau pergi?"Sehun bertanya datar.

"Yeah... itu yang kulihat di drama-drama berating tinggi. Aku pergi untuk mengejar cinta sejatiku dari kencan bohongan. Dan kau... tolong jangan biarkan dia mati bosan, setidaknya berikan dia bubble tea gratis, nanti aku yang membayar. _Anyeong_!"dan dengan itu Luhan segera berlari menuju ke arah pintu untuk segera mengejar Minseoknya.

"Dia gila!"komentar Jongin. Matanya masih mengikuti sosok Luhan yang perlahan mulai menghilang dari pandangan.

"Dia tidak gila, dia hanya sedang mencoba membuat dirinya menjadi peran pertama yang sebenarnya,"Sehun segera masuk ke dalam counter dan mulai membuat bubble tea rasa coklat untuk Jongin.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Untukmu,"Sehun menyerahkan bubble tea yang sudah jadi kepada Jongin.

"Terimakasih. Tapi... apa maksud dari perkataanmu barusan?"Jongin bertanya kembali.

"Yeah... jika dia menerima begitu saja takdir yang digariskan oleh orangtuanya, bukankah berarti Luhan hanya sebagai boneka, bukan sebagai pemain? Hanya pemeran figuran yang diciptakan untuk melengkapi keindahan hidup orangtuanya?"tanya Sehun ambigu.

"Hah?"

"Jongin, setiap orang berhak menentukan nasibnya sendiri untuk menjadi pemeran utama dalam hidup mereka. Jika mereka hanya mengikuti alur kehidupan tanpa berani melawannya, bukankah berarti mereka hanya boneka? Boneka yang dikendalikan, yang tidak memiliki emosi dan akal?"Sehun menatap Jongin intens.

"Yeah... aku rasa kau benar,"dan mungkin Jongin adalah boneka dalam hidupnya sendiri.

...

...

...

Dan semenjak Jongin tau bahwa Sehun bekerja di Kedai Bubble Tea, Jongin kini menjadi langganan tetap disana. Meski sebenarnya dia tidak menyukai sesuatu yang manis. Tapi hal yang membuatnya betah untuk berlama-lama di kedai itu adalah Sehun sendiri. Sosok baru yang entah mengapa begitu familiar di benak Jongin. Sosok dingin yang sebenarnya memiliki segudang pemikiran dewasa yang menjadi satu-satunya kunci bagi pemikiran-pemikiran ambigu dalam benak Jongin. Dan menjadi dalang dari perasaan baru yang timbul di hati Jongin.

Saat ini, keduanya sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang di belakang rumah Sehun. Pohon yang mengingatkannya kepada seseorang dari masa lalu. Dan yeah... sekarang Sehun sudah mau mengajak Jongin datang ke rumahnya. Mereka menikmati semangka dingin yang Jongin bawa sebelum dia datang. Dengan sebotol besar jus jeruk dan mereka rasa ini adalah surga dunia.

"Sehun... aku tidak pernah melihat ayahmu ada di rumah,"kata Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Ayahku sudah meninggal,"jawab Sehun cepat.

"Ah... maaf-maaf,"Jongin berkata kikuk kemudian mencoba beralih ke topik lain.

"Wah... tidak menyangka semangka bisa seenak ini,"kata Jongin antusias.

"Hm... dari dulu rasa semangka seperti ini,"kata Sehun pelan.

"Yeah... mungkin karena aku memakannya denganmu jadi rasanya semakin manis,"Sehun memutar bola matanya dengan malas saat mendengar rayuan Jongin. Dan keduanya diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Jongin..."Sehun bergumam lirih.

"Yeah?"Jongin menengokan kepalanya ke arah Sehun. Kini keduanya sudah dalam posisi terlentang sejajar.

"Kenapa kau mendekatiku?"tanya Sehun langsung. Jongin tersenyum, akhirnya Sehun mau bertanya juga.

"Karena ada hal berbeda yang terlihat di dalam dirimu,"jawab Jongin konyol.

"Seperti apa hal berbeda itu?"

"Entahlah... aku seperti melihat orang lain yang pernah hadir dalam hidupku,"kata Jongin cepat.

"Ah."

...

...

...

Dua minggu berikutnya, ketika minggu terakhir untu liburan musim panas tiba. Jongin datang ke tempat bermain masa kecilnya. Sebuah hutan kecil yang menjadi aset keluarganya semenjak dulu. Dulunya disinilah surga kanak-kanaknya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan putra bangsawan terkenal, Jongin kecil justru suka sekali menghabiskan waktunya disini seorang diri. Mencari serangga-serangga aneh untuk ditangkap, mencari tumbuhan lucu, dan ah... jangan lupakan jamur! Dia selalu mencari jamur dan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Ibunya yang saat itu masih belum menjadi _bussines woman_ akan memasak jamur-jamur itu menjadi sup yang lezat. Ah... membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jongin bahagia.

'Srek... srek... srek...'

"Jongin?"dan Jongin membuka matanya saat sebuah suara yang begitu familiar mengusik tidur siangnya.

"Sehun?"Jongin balik bertanya.

"Kau? Kenapa ada disini?"tanya Sehun datar.

"Yah... aku kabur dari rumah, karena aku menolak untuk pergi ke Inggris dan juga... menolak sahabatmu itu,"jawab Jongin pelan.

"Lalu, dari sekian banyak tempat orang kaya di Seoul, kenapa kau memilih untuk masuk hutan yang sepi dan menakutkan?"tanya Sehun sakratis.

"Disini tidak terlalu sepi, dan... jika kau berpikir hutan itu menakutkan kenapa kau juga ada disini?"tanya Jongin heran. Jongin tidak merasa dia adalah seorang aktor film yang sedang memerankan sebuah peran utama dengan lawan main di dalam hutan. Yah... setidaknya di dalam kehidupan nyata kemungkinan bertemu Sehun di sebuah hutan kecil di pinggir kota secara kebetulan itu adalah enol persen.

"Karena aku dan hutan sama, aku merasa bahwa hutan ini diciptakan untukku,"jawab Sehun. Seperti biasa dengan kata-kata ambigunya.

"Woah, woah! Diciptakan untukmu? Kau tahu? Hutan ini adalah _property _keluargaku,"kata Jongin jujur.

"Oh yeah, apa yang tidak kau miliki?"Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Hm... tidak seperti itu juga,"jawab Jongin pelan.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ada disini?"tanya Jongin lagi, kali ini terdengar serius dari nada bicaranya.

"Aku selalu mencari jamur disini, di setiap musim panas,"Sehun mulai bercerita.

"Aku juga! Tapi itu terhenti ketika aku mulai kelas empat,"ucap Jongin sedih.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena di musim panas-musim panas yang lalu, aku harus tetap merasakan dinginnya salju swiss,"jawab Jongin kemudian memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Maksudmu?"Dan nampaknya Jongin mulai bisa mengikuti permainan ambigu Sehun dengan baik.

"Aku akan menghabiskan setiap menit dari liburan musim panasku untuk akutansi,"gumam Jongin. Sehun mengangguk kemudian ikut berbaring di samping Jongin. Persis seperti kejadian dua minggu yang lalu di pohon taman belakang rumah Sehun.'

"Wah... ternyata menjadi orang kaya tidak enak juga yah,"Jongin tersenyum begitu mendengar tanggapan dari Sehun.

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi Sehun... boleh aku menebak?"Jongin membuka matanya tiba-tiba kemudian menghadap ke arah Sehun. Membuat Sehun sedikit berjengit kaget karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

"Menebak apa?"

"Jadi itu kau yah?"Jongin akhirnya menanyakan hal itu juga, hal yang membuatnya selalu penasaran dengan sosok Sehun.

"Hm?"jawab Sehun singkat kemudian tersenyum. Akhirnya Jongin mengingatnya juga.

"Yeah, seorang anak laki-laki yang menangis sendirian di bawah pohon ini sambil memanggil-manggil ayahnya,"kata Jongin selanjutnya.

"Kau benar,"jawab Sehun pelan.

"Kau sudah tau kan? Bahwa anak laki-laki itu aku semenjak awal? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyapaku saat di kedai ramen itu?"Jongin mengatakan kesimpulannya. Dia akhirnya sampai pada pemikiran sederhananya yang sangat tepat. Sehun adalah pribadi anti sosial bukan? Bahkan dengan Luhan saja sepertinya Sehun jarang berbicara, tetapi dengan Jongin yang bahkan baru dua bulan bertemu, dia sudah sangat terbuka dan sedikit banyak dia juga tersenyum kepadanya. Jadi... jika bukan karena Sehun menginginkan sesuatu dari Jongin, untuk apa Sehun membuka diri pada Jongin? Lagipula... sosok Sehun saat ini tidak jauh berbeda dari usia sepuluh tahunnya saat itu.

"Aku hanya bukan tipe orang yang akan menyapa orang lain yang bahkan tidak mengingatku,"jawab Sehun terdengar sedih. Jongin tersenyum, sedikit penyesalan merayap di hatinya.

"Maaf,"Jongin mengelus pipi kiri Sehun dengan perlahan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan salahmu. Aku tidak sepenting itu sampai harus kau simpan dalam memorimu,"Sehun memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut dari tangan Jongin di pipinya.

"Ne?"

"Lupakan,"dan kemudian Sehun tersenyum kepada Jongin.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melupakanmu,"Jongin ikut tersenyum. Dan entah siapa yang memulai duluan, kini keduanya sudah terbalut dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang panjang. Jongin melepaskan kulumannya pada bibir Sehun kemudian berbisik, "Katakan, kenapa saat itu kau bilang kau menyukaiku?"tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Karena kau selalau membuatku merasa menjadi diriku sendiri,"jawab Sehun pelan.

"Yeah... mungkin karena aku mencintaimu sebagai Oh Sehun,"kata Jongin.

"Oh Sehun si pendiam yang kelam dan penyendiri, yang selalu menggunakan bahasa sastra padahal dia ada di jurusan IPA, yang selalu mengambil banyak _part time_ untuk mencari uang tabungan –"

"Dan Sehun yang selalu menunggu Jonginnya untuk datang ke pohon tua di belakang hutan Park _Corp _untuk memeluknya danmenyeka air matanya,"gumam Sehun lirih.

"Yeah... aku mencintaimu,"dan keduanya kembali menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang begitu intim.

_Because You Are The Best Thing That Come To My Life._

...

...

...

"Tapi Jongin... dulu kau tidak mengetahui namaku kan? Kau selalu memanggilku dengan sebuatan Snow White meski saat itu musim panas!"Sehun tertawa pelan saat mengingat masa kecilnya dulu.

"Yah... karena kau sangat putih seperti salju, dan kau memanggilku Prince bukan?"Jongin mulai menggoda Sehun yang kini sedang terlentang di lengan kanannya.

"Yah! Itu karena di film Snow White dia memanggil orang yang disukainya dengan Prince!"protes Sehun kepada Jongin. Kini giliran Jongin yang terkikik geli.

"Hahaha... begitu yah."

"Dan... dulu kau tidak mengatakan bahwa hutan ini adalah milik keluargamu!"

"Karena dulu ayahmu bekerja untuk merawat hutan ini bukan? Jika aku berkata yang sejujurnya, kau mungkin akan menganggapku sebagai tuanmu!"

"Ah... kau benar."

"Lalu kenapa saat itu kau pergi?"tanya Sehun sedih.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, karena aku memulai kelas lima ku di Inggris, dan di setiap musim panas aku akan belajar akutansi bisnis di Swiss. Kau tau? Ini pertama kalinya aku pulang ke Korea setelah delapan tahun."

"Ah begitu..."

"Tapi Sehun... kau tidak usah khawatir, untuk selanjutnya... apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu..."

.END.

Terimakasih yang sudah review...

Prequel

8 years ago...

"Kau kenapa?"seorang anak kecil yang mempunyai badan yang sangat tinggi menghampiri seorang anak lain yang sedang menangis di bawah sebuah pohon pinus yang besar.

"Hiks... ayahku pergi,"jawab anak itu dengan mata sembabnya.

"Ya? Ayahmu? Lalu kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Karena ayah bekerja di hutan ini, makanya aku mencari ayah disini!"jawab anak itu pelan.

"Beliau pergi kemana?"tanya anak pertama.

"Kata ibuku, ayah pergi ke tempat yang jauh... yang tidak bisa kita kunjungi dan ayah tidak bisa kebali lagi... tapi aku tidak percaya! Ayah sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku!"anak itu kembali menagis dengan kencang.

"**Sstt... sudah, tidak apa-apa... aku disini, aku akan menemanimu untuk menggantikan ayahmu. Kau bisa bermain denganku selagi ayahmu pergi,"**kata anak tinggi itu kemudian memeluk anak pendek di depannya.

"_Gomawo_..."

Dan janji itu nyatanya tidak bertahan untuk satu musim panas saja. Meski sempat terputus untuk delapan tahun berikutnya, tapi janji itu mengundang kedua pengikatnya untuk kembali bersama. Karena jannji itu diucapkan oleh sepasang anak adam yang suci dan murni, dan karena janji itu selalu diingat untuk selalu dipenuhi. Disiram dengan cinta untuk tumbuh dalam keabadian.


End file.
